


Delivery

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Hangover, M/M, Sweet Paul, Wrong number, hungover daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Prompt : 'i’m rly hungover and i rly rly need some takeout right now but oh god i called the wrong number and your voice is rly attractive do you wanna come over with a pizza’ AUThere was a pause before the most adorable laugh came over the line and even with his headache Daryl wouldn't mind listening to that for a while, "You're trying to call Payne's Pizzeria, aren't you?""Uh," Daryl swallowed around the cotton in his throat, "Thought I did."





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyn_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/gifts).



> Okay, got a little gift exchange for the lovely, amazing, my dearest friend Cynthianicole !!! She tagged me in this prompt saying she wanted to do it for Desus and I suggested we both write one for each other, since she was down for that idea here is my take on this gem. 
> 
> Sorry to everyone that I kinda disappeared for a while. Work and adulting got in the way of writing and fun but I’ll try to be around more now! I love all y’all too much to not be here churning out fics for y’all :) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always
> 
> Without further ado...

The first thought that went through Daryl's mind once consciousness crept back to him was he didn't know he had a cat. He didn't ever remember getting one but clearly he had to have because it had shit in his mouth. Daryl's head was spinning before he even opened his eyes, licking his chapped lips with an equally dry tongue. 

He let out a grunt as he rolled over, forgetting he had passed out on the couch and didn't have as much space as his bed, and thumped to the hard wood floor. His stomach lurched and protested as he tried to sit up, vision still a bit unfocused as he took in the state of his apartment. The last thing he clearly remembered was those last few shots with Rick and Shane but somehow he got home. 

Totally smashed if the strewn boots and clothes from the door to the couch were any indication. His coffee table was on its side, it must have gotten in his way. Daryl hadn't driven the night before thankfully so his keys still hung on the hook by the door, the door he had left unlocked by the look of it. He had definitely done worse after coming home drunk, the spackled holes in his walls and lost security deposit could attest to that. 

Daryl didn't get hangovers often, he drank regularly but not too heavily. Last night they had been celebrating Rick's promotion to sheriff and maybe had a few drinks way too many. He felt like he couldn't get his sea legs as he stumbled to the bathroom, not knowing he was going to puke until he actually saw the toilet but thank god he did make it to the bowl. 

His head was pounding, skin feeling gritty as he miserably brushed his teeth after losing what looked like way more shots than he recalled to the porcelain throne. A few splashes of water to his face and a swallowed aspirin with a handful of tap water did help a bit. What he really needed though was some nice greasy food in his belly. 

Daryl remembered getting a flyer for a new pizza joint in the mail, he had stuck it on the fridge just in case he ever got the urge. Daryl rubbed his temple as he hobbled back through his apartment, patting at his pants pockets looking for his phone. His jeans seemed to be the only thing he did fling off but he did find his cell in his jacket pocket where it was dangling from the turned off ceiling fan. 

Daryl squinted at the flyer as he tapped the number into his phone, it would so much easier if the thing would stop spinning. He pressed his phone to his ear as he leaned his arm on the counter then his head on his forearm. It rang about four times and the ringing was making his eardrum hurt. 

"Hello?" A soft voice answered and Daryl sighed. 

"Hey, can I uh, get a large pizza for delivery to 2595 Fernwood street, apartment 4B?" Daryl could hear some slur still in his voice but didn't really care. 

There was a pause before the most adorable laugh came over the line and even with his headache Daryl wouldn't mind listening to that for a while, "You're trying to call Payne's Pizzeria, aren't you?" 

"Uh," Daryl swallowed around the cotton in his throat, "Thought I did." 

"Nope, afraid not," Daryl thumped his head on his arm. He must have hit the wrong numbers but the damn things wouldn't be still, "You're not the first to do this but you do sound the most desperate for a pie I've heard so far." 

Daryl groaned, "I'm so fuckin' hungover and I just wanna pepperoni pizza but I call ya instead. Ya sound really cute though but I really need grease in my life right now. Sorry to bother ya." 

"Hey, it's alright," The guy shushed him, keeping his voice low and soothing, "Why don't you take a little bit to sober up..." 

The way his voice dipped was enough prompting for him to add, "Daryl." 

"Daryl," The way he said his name was just too much for Daryl's barely functioning brain, "So, Daryl, just take some time to clear your head then try again. And if you call me again by accident, I won't be complaining, man." 

Daryl groaned again, "Can't I just have a pizza and ya..." 

That laugh again, Daryl's scalp tingled as he hoped the guy filled in the blank, "Paul. Drink some water, Daryl. Bye." 

"Uh, bye." Daryl heard the line click and just dropped his phone onto the counter. 

It had to be the residual alcohol because Daryl Dixon did not say shit like that, ever. He didn't even know that guy and he hungover called him then lamely flirted. 

Even if he was nice and had the best voice Daryl had ever heard that didn't make it alright. Paul, and wasn't that name just so fitting to those vocal cords, was right though. He needed to sober up before attempting another call. 

Daryl carefully sipped some lukewarm water, head still thudding as he managed to change into some sweatpants and a clean tee shirt. Daryl had just collected his clothes from the night before, finding his wallet about sixty dollars lighter and vowing to never drink with Rick and Shane again. A knock on his door made him pause, he knew no one was planning to come over that day not even Carol with Sophia. 

Daryl's door didn't have a peephole but that's what you get with low rent rates. Daryl opened the door and nearly swallowed his tongue. Standing at his door way was long legs practically wrapped in black jeans that ended in worn combat boots. 

A white oversized tee with a band Daryl had never heard of on the front had a black cardigan draped over it and led to a long pale neck. The beard was magnificent, perfectly trimmed in the same golden-brown color as the hair that was swept up in a messy bun. 

Eyes that were so blue that looked green or so green they looked blue, Daryl couldn't tell, were full of glee and maybe mischief. That crookedly grinning mouth opened and with the same rich voice from the phone said, "Special delivery for one Hungover Daryl." 

Daryl didn't even notice what was in his hands at first, too take by the person holding them. In one was a large pizza box, smelling amazing now that he was aware of it, in the other was a bag from the mini mart down the road with a six pack of beer in it. Daryl couldn't believe it, "Seriously, yer Paul?" 

"Yep, pepperoni pizza," Paul grinned even bigger, "And some hair of the dog. Sounds good right?" 

Daryl stomach gurgled, from hungry and not upset for the first time that day as his heart was freaking out in his chest over this way too attractive guy being so amazing to him. Daryl managed a smirk of his own before stepping back, gesturing Paul in, "Damn right it does." 

Paul's grin slipped into a sweet smile as he walked into Daryl's apartment and Daryl had never been more thankful for fucking up a phone number in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it boo!! 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


End file.
